


Good boy

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Knotting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: The Sheriff makes sure that his son doesn't lack company.





	

It’s the third time that week that Stiles is hauled home by the scruff of his neck and it’s only because he’s the Sheriff’s son that the deputies take him home instead of bringing him to the station. They do it out of loyalty to their boss but it’s too little too late as the talk is already all over town that the Sheriff’s son is out all day every day, bending over for anyone. One time he even came home without pants and the Sheriff knows that this has to stop before he loses what little authority he has left. 

The solution to the problem is slightly unorthodox but it works and Stiles rarely leaves home these days because he has all the company he needs right there, and the Sheriff regains the respect of the public when he generously adopts not one, not two but three stray dogs that don’t have a home and manages to keep both them and Stiles on a tight leash. 

They all benefit from the arrangement and the Sheriff loves coming home in the middle of a good breeding. Judging by the way Stiles’ belly is bulging it’s already the third or fourth time that day but the crossbreed mounting him still looks energetic as he snaps his hips forward sharply. Stiles mimics his movements, humping the air and whining as he desperately seeks friction for his aching cock without finding any. Whines turns to loud moans as the dog forces his fat knot past his rim and ties them tightly together, panting contentedly and adding his load to the stretched out pussy that Stiles’ ass has become. When the knot dislodges with a wet squelch Stiles immediately puts his plug back in before licking the dog clean. 

He’s such a good boy.


End file.
